Most Precious
by Chizwiffle
Summary: The most precious thing in Peter's life is the one thing that he just can't seem to protect, and Ed realizes the things he couldn't see before... OneShot, TEARJERKER, WARNING: Slash PeterEd, don't read if you don't like.


**Title**: _Most Precious_

**Pairing**: Peter/Edmund

**Disclaimer**: Don't own 'em, just love 'em.

**Warning**: Ridiculously upsetting to write, probably will be ridiculously upsetting to read, but it just had to be written.

**Notes**: I feel bad, I actually wrote this a while ago, and am just now deciding to post it on here. Its vaguely slashy -cough- Don't like don't read. Don't flame me because I do NOT take kindly to people who flame because they didn't read the notes, I'll probably tell you to piss off. Also, this is _inspired_ by lyrics from U2's "Faraway, So Close." I mutated one of the lines a little bit though- the actual line is _Just the bang and the clatter_, not _crash and the shatter. _;)

**Dedication**: This one's going out to two people: Rae for finally getting me to write slash, and Custard for being my angsty British muse :D I love you gals.

* * *

Edmund glanced down at the small vial held between his thumb and forefinger. The blood red liquid inside quivered with his shaking fingers, as he contemplated its value. 

_(no more guilt, no more fears, no more lies, no more tears)_

The castle was filled with shouts and cries; but out here, there was no one around (_not a sound_) and he wouldn't be found.

___It's quiet and there's no one around_

___Just the crash and the shatter_

___As an angel runs to ground_

Edmund closed his eyes- the time for dreaming the impossible- was long gone. Trusting to hope had been his foolish paradise. He had betrayed them, he had abandoned them, and he had forsaken himself. They'd had no room for forgiveness, repentance was not enough. He glanced down with watery eyes, slender fingers gently opening the vial.

___(no more failing, no more shame, no more trying, no more blame)_

It is as he swallows the liquid, as the poison spreads like fire through his veins, as every limb begins to feel weak, that Edmund understands.

___(tender touches, whispered kisses, golden smiles, and granted wishes)_

And Peter finds him then, blue eyes wide, screaming without a sound. The vial drops from Edmund's nerveless fingers, shattering upon the stones. And Edmund is lost-lost in his breathless tempting dreams as the world crashes around him. The harsh patter of running footfalls echo soundlessly upon deaf ears, for Edmund does not see.

___It's quiet and there's no one around_

___Just the crash and the shatter_

___As an angel hits the ground._

Peter watches his brother fall, his world shattering as the stars seem to cascade from the sky, darkening his world into a single blinding light. He rushes towards his little midnight angel, his saving grace – and Edmund's head turns against the ground. Tears slowly leak from dulling brown eyes, and he realizes he is not alone (_was never alone_). And Peter reaches him then - all soft caresses, forgiving sighs, sun-warmed arms, and sky-blue eyes - reach out to Edmund in a single golden form.

___Faraway, so close._

And Edmund looks up at his brother with sad brown eyes. Peter holds him close, lips against his forehead, eyes bright with tears. The darkness is watching, waiting (_enticing, reaching_). Edmund's world begins to dim, his strength gradually leaving him. A pale hand - those slender fingers - reaches up to touch Peter's cheek, and the golden king holds it within his own. The whispers in the shadows had finally come (_to take him into the night_). And Peter kisses Edmund then- a desperate plea sweeping across red-stained lips. Peter pulls away enough to feel the words against his lips; Edmund's mouth moves slowly, silently, words that Peter does not need to hear to understand._I'm sorry…_

And nestled safely within his brother's arms, Edmund slowly fades away into the future (_but the past would never be forgotten_). The stars became witnesses to a life once lived, and a life that now would no longer live. Their light shone softly down in silent sympathy on that boy…

…that golden boy who was too late to save the most precious gift in his life.

___It's quiet and there's no one around_

___Just the crash and the shatter_

___As an angel runs to ground_

___Just the crash and the shatter_

___As an angel hits the ground._

___

* * *

_Well, there you have it. My first slash piece haha. Don't kill me, it was really hard to write, and I can't believe I killed Ed! -wails and flails and cries and dies-

But either way, this has been up on LJ for a while, so if you go to both places, you probably would have seen this there, but I figured I should at least give you all something while you are waiting for the next chapter of "Wide Eyes Terrified" I promise its coming! Its just tough to do so bear with me!

Reviews are love, Flames are hate. Choose wisely :)


End file.
